


Shadows Before Dawn

by castaliareed



Series: Lady and the Wolf [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Eventual Smut, F/M, House Stark, Queen in the North, R plus L equals J, The Long Night, Winterfell, king in the north, season 7 re-do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: The Long Night rages on. There is war to the North and enemies to the South. Sansa and Jon now have even more to protect. While they long for peace, these rulers thrive in the cold, forbidding shadows.





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting Pt. 4 of the Lady and the Wolf series off the ground. This chapter has been sitting half finished for awhile. I hope to be able to update this regularly but please forgive me if I can't! I really wanted to get this up to motivate myself, so also apologies for shoddy grammar or typos. 
> 
> If you are just starting with this series AMAZING! I def recommend checking out the previous parts if you want (no pressure). I've done my best to layout what has already happened without being repetitive. This picks up about 2/3s of the way through what I have planned. I have an endgame in mind for this series. It might conclude in this work with a short postlude. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and your comments and feedback are always loved.

**Sansa**

Sansa was supposed to be sleeping. Her body was so tired even her face felt weary. Too tired to even to close her eyes. These were supposed to be a few hours of peace and sleep before her people or her babe required attention.

There had been no wet nurse to be found in winter. Not that Sansa would have wanted one for her daughter. The little Princess Serena had a healthy appetite, _thank the old gods_. Despite her duties, Sansa yearned to hold her daughter, her first child, whenever possible. In her shock,  she could hardly believe she loved someone else as fiercely as she loved Jon. Sansa could and she did. She must for Jon was not there to love their daughter, having returned to the battlefront mere days after Serena's birth. Sansa found she must love their daughter for both her and Jon. 

The only respite Sansa got was when Lady Ashara offered to watch the babe. Surprising Sansa, she would sometimes take Serena to her own breast. The Lady who had been and still was if you asked Sansa a shadowbinder, insisted a queen needed rest if she were to rule in these troubled times. Priestess, advisor, and now nursemaid, Lady Ashara had made herself extremely useful during this Long Night at Winterfell, in her own quiet way. 

Sansa laid in her bed, in her blue velvet wrap gown, fur-lined and easy to undo the top and feed her child. Her auburn waves in a braid over her shoulder, playing with her hair, staring up at the ceiling, she watched the candlelight and flames from the hearth play with the shadows. Sansa wished she could make them dance like a shadowbinder. When the Long Night, the War, the death, was all over perhaps Lady Dayne would teach Sansa her tricks. War will never be over, sighed Sansa. The weariness washed over her. In her exhaustion, she could not even bring herself to imagine Jon's arms around her. _My king, my love._ She missed him, feared for him as he fought the dead.  _Come back to me, my love_. She wanted nothing more for him to be with her in their bed. The things they had done in that bed, or the crypts, or the hot springs, or even in an alcove behind a tapestry once, brought a soft smile to Sansa's lips. 

There were sounds outside Sansa's door. Movement, footsteps, running. Brienne's voice saying "what is the meaning of this." Lady Dayne, "could be heard, "please, her grace, please."

Sansa shot up in the bed. Worried that it was news of Jon. The battles against the dead raged to the North of them, around the Nightfort. As the King in the North, he led their warrior men and women while Sansa saw to the castle, the supply lines, and the diplomacy. Every unexpected arrival at her door, sent a sense of dread rushing through Sansa.  _Please let him be safe._  Breathing in Sansa walked toward the door as Brienne opened it.

Lady Dayne stood behind Sansa's Lady Knight, a babe in her arms. At first glance, she assumed it to be little Ahwrenne. Ashara Dayne hardly went anywhere without her daughter in a sling. A moon turns older than Sansa's own babe and the same size. A quick glance at the reddish-brown hair not Ahwrenne's black hair with the slightest hint of silver streaks like her mother's told Sansa, the babe was her own daughter, Serena.

She rushed forward, "is something wrong," taking her daughter in her arms. She was relieved to see Serena looked as healthy and content as ever. Lady Dayne did not.

"Ahwrenne...my...she's gone," cried Ashara. Her tawny face had gone gaunt, a quiet terror in her purple eyes.

"She must be with a maid or mayhaps Lady Meera is watching her," Sansa suggested holding Serena tighter. Lord Reed, the babe's crannogman father, was out with men clearing snow from the roads to ensure supply lines and evacuation routes stayed open. A great storm had come in the second month after Serena's birth. And all who were able had to help clear the supply lines. Lord Reed's elder daughter remained to help see to her new half-sister. Though, Sansa noticed Lady Meera spent most of her time with Sansa's brother Bran when not training in the yard.

"No no..." Ashara responded before going quiet. The silence was deafening. Ashara always calm had a blank stare on her face, her chin beginning to tremble

"Brienne, go find my sister and brother," Sansa commanded still squeezing Serena to her chest. "And bring the Hound." Sansa reached out with one hand to touch the Lady's arm. 'We will find your daughter, my lady, I promise." Waiting for the others, Sansa placed Serena in the cradle that was kept near her bed.

Brienne brought Arya, the Hound, and Bran who was wheeled to the Lord's Chambers in his chair by Lady Meera. Lady Dayne revealed in less than coherent fashion what had happened. From what could be deduced, it seemed Ahwrenne had fallen asleep in her mother's arms while Serena slept in the cradle. It seemed Serena woke and was hungry. Ashara thought Sansa needed her rest and decided to lay Ahwrenne in the cradle and take Serena to her own breast. Ashara then fell asleep holding the princess and only woke when she felt a cold wind in the room. She saw a window and door open, the cradle empty. The little Lady Ahwrenne gone.

The pit of Sansa's stomach felt hollow. She closed her eyes and turned toward the window feeling Ashara's terror and her own. Had it been Serena that was taken, Sansa knew she would tear at her hair, rip her clothing, and howl to the moon. Ashara had gone quiet again. Shock, Sansa thought. It coursed, through her body, too.

Arya was indignant. "Who would want to hurt Ahwrenne?" she asked in anger.

A realization came to Sansa, "Perhaps it was not Lady Ashara's daughter they meant to take." she stated. The room grew quiet again.

Collecting herself, Sansa tasked Arya, Brienne, and the Hound with finding the missing infant. Arya nor Brienne would not want the Hound with them. Sansa thought it was safer. Jon had insisted he stay at Winterfell with the sole purpose of guarding his family. As their best fighter, he had been allowed to carry the Daynes' sacred sword Dawn for the duration of the War with the dead. It was only fitting that he join the search for a Dayne daughter. Bran asked to be taken to the heart tree. He believed the babe was outside of Winterfell. They would need his powers to help in the search.

"Your grace, should you be left alone?" Brienne asked. "If something foul is afoot in the castle?"

"I'm fine, Lady Brienne," she said. "There is nothing foul in this castle. As Bran said you'll find Ahwrenne outside Winterfell's walls." 

Bran was taken to the Godswood asking if Samwell Tarly could accompany him. Sansa allowed it and clarified that no one else was to hear of this within the castle or without.  Before Arya left with Brienne and the Hound, she grabbed her sister's arm to whisper, "When you see the white owl," Sansa said. "Follow her. She'll not lead you astray."

Sansa asked Lady Meera, to take distraught Lady Dayne back to her chambers, promising the child would be found. 

Alone in her room with her daughter, Sansa placed the sleeping babe in a cradle. She breathed slowly wishing Jon was there with her.  _He would fly into a rage and that would do them no good._   _Alysanne where are you?_ Sansa moved the cradle next to the bed, so she could lie on the edge and watch Serena. Her thoughts were torn between thankfulness that it was not Serena who was missing, despair,  _Winterfell is a safe place._ Leaning back in her bed, she continued to call out for the white owl, Alysanne. It was not long before there was a tapping at her window.

Sansa was standing at the open window, holding her arm out to the owl, when Samwell Tarly knocked on her door and she bid him to enter. He reported that Bran had relayed the situation to him and suspected the babe was in a large millhouse that had been abandoned in winter. Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. The child was not far from Winterfell. Thanking Sam for the information, she sent him away. Sansa wished to be alone.

Leaving Alysanne on the window sill, Sansa returned to her bed and laid down. Closing her eyes, she willed the owl to fly. The search party would be taking the cleared roads. She found them thankfully heading North. The owl perched on a branch just ahead of the small party and waited for Arya to come into view. It did not take long. 

Soon, the owl was flying again, stopping to perch on a branch so that Arya would not lose her. When the farmhouse was in sight, Arya raced ahead to enter the empty home. They found the babe wrapped in a red and gold woolen cloak in a fur-lined box near a hearth with a dying fire.

Returning her thoughts to her chambers, Sansa picked up her daughter who was fast asleep and went to tell Lady Dayne that Ahwrenne had thankfully been found. Walking the halls, Sansa was deep in thought. _A red and gold cloak, Lannister colors. Cersei, that woman will not stop. If she can not hurt me, she will try and hurt my child, my family, hurt my friends, advisors._

When they returned with the babe a few hours later, Sansa sent the babe right to her mother who cried silent tears hidden by her long dark silver-streaked hair that hung around her face. Lady Dayne, in her deep burgundy velvet gown, pressed the child to her full chest, rocking her. Sansa left them and took the group that had found the child to her own chambers.

 "They meant to take Serena," Sansa told them. "They assumed Lady Dayne was holding her own child and the baby in the crib was mine. Perhaps, later they realized their mistake."

"Perhaps," Arya said wheels of her mind at work. Bran had not joined them claiming he had to rest now that the children were safe. He would spend the rest of the evening in his room with Meera and Sam.

"Your grace, the Targaryen forces come up the King's Road to join the dragon Queen at the battlefront. They will are not far from Winterfell." Brienne reported. " It is said Tyrion Lannister is with them. I do not trust him"

 _Nor do I,_ Sansa remembered the information Mya Stone, the new lady of the Vale, and her friend from King's Landing Lady Yaya had spoken to her. Tyrion wanted his former wife back.  _Our_   _marriage had been a sham._  Sansa could not believe he would stoop so low as to steal a babe. 

"The Targaryen host does not know a princess was born," Sansa told them. They had not announced the Princess's birth. With the alliance with Daenerys being precarious Jon and Sansa had elected not to tell the dragon queen of the child's birth just yet. 

"But does Cersei?" Arya asked. Sansa pursed her lips. 

"She's tried to kill me before," Sansa reminded them. "This is her work." As if in agreement with her mother, Serena began to cry out in the cradle. Sansa sent everyone away so she could feed her daughter in peace.  

The moon was setting in the sky and no sun was rising, when Serena finished drinking from her mother. The month after she had been born, there were hints of grey in the sky. Sansa thought as they all did that the Long Night was over. No raven came from the Citadel. By the end of that month, endless night had come again. A storm returned with a vengeance. They had taken to calling it the False Dawn. Sansa preferred to call it hope for even in the darkest hour life and a hint of light had come into the world. And how could hope be false?

She took a milk drunk dozing Serena in her arms and walked to the Godswood. Beneath the heart tree, she knelt with her daughter. Outside the ancient forest, the wind whipped. Underneath the trees, it was quiet. Steam from the hot springs rose around them. Sansa looked at the tiny girl. She took a needle from a pocket on the inside of her heavy fur cloak. Pricking her daughter's finger ever so lightly and quickly so that the child hardly flinched.  _Good, you are strong._ Sansa squeezed Serena's tiny finger letting the blood drip into the ground underneath the tree. Her daughter would be part of this tree, part of this land. A northern child and nothing could change that.

"My...my..your grace," a voice came calling to Sansa. She turned her head slightly to see Podrick with her two wards Arric and Robb Lake trailing him. "The dra..dragon banners are in sight." She rose in silence with her daughter in her arms. Smiling at the boys, who had grown strong and healthy in her care. Sansa understood what she must do. She must protect them all, her people and her daughter. The babe must stay out of sight, out of mind. Lions nor the dragons could know. Sansa prayed she could keep the castle quiet and their people from mentioning the existence of one tiny princess. 

Watching from the battlements, Sansa could see an army approaching from the south. Dragon banners flew, men with spears marched. There was a cavalry filled with Dothraki leading them. Tyrion Lannister would be with them. That alone should give Sansa pause. Except her thoughts were on how they would possibly feed so very many fighters. 


	2. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon uses a new strategy to fight the White Walkers and finds himself back at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this chapter has taken way longer than anticipated to get up. Life and the Jonsa Kink Week challenge happened. (So I was writing for that.) My goal is to try and get a chapter or two a week moving forward. Fingers crossed I can do that. I really want to finish this part of the Lady and the Wolf series!   
> I really wanted to get this up, so also excuse any rushed grammar.
> 
> Thank you for your patience with me, your kudos, and comments! Much love xoxo

**Jon**

There was a quietness in the camp. Jon had returned to his tent from surveying the fortifications. Torches and fires burned around the perimeter. They had the army of the dead between the mountains and their fires. Flames lighting the dark sky of the long night, casting shadows against the tents. The Nightfort had been lost, they were fighting on the edge of the New Gift. 

It was only a matter of time before the enemy broke through their lines. Jon could not, would not burn the entirety of the North.  _Ancient forests do not burn so easily._ The false dawn had given them all hope. The enemy had slowed for almost a moon's turn. A greyness seeped into the world. It was all for naught. The Long Night returned and the dead pushed forward once again. 

Each day Daenerys sprayed the enemy with dragon flame, keeping the front lines of the dead at bay. The raven from Winterfell had come hours before, her armies would join them soon. What good would it do, he worried.  _More bodies to burn that's all._ They kept on weary and tired. Even the dragon queen had lost her bloodlust. There was no glory in destroying the dead.

Assembled in his tent, where the Freefolk's commanders, Tormund Giantsbane and the young spear wife, Kyvel. She had distinguished herself in battle and taken up the mantle after others had been lost. Satin his squire had fought well, too and was present. Lord Davos was there as was Lord Beric from the brotherhood, and always the dragon queen, quick to disagree, slow to listen.

Jon hoped when her own advisors arrived she would take advice more easily. He doubted it somehow. She was fierce, he admired that. For all her attractiveness and strength, Jon found he could not like her. Even watching her across the tent amongst the gathered war council, with the exhaustion of battle on all their faces, the incident after the feast at Dragonstone weighed on his mind. The foggy details, the sinking feeling he had been coerced, the fear that his body might have felt pleasure, and the terror that it could happen again.  

He looked to Ghost in the corner for peace of mind while Davos and Tormund discussed supply lines.  The wolf should be at Winterfell, with her, with them. Sansa had insisted he take Ghost with him. She had Brienne and Arya and the Hound and an entire castle, she reminded him. He would be out on the battlefield. The discussion grew louder. 

Their supply chains had somehow stayed open. Jon didn't know whether to thank his Queen for that or the Lady Mya. The Lady from the Vale had proved invaluable in keeping his fighters fed. For how much longer his advisors asked of each other. They could not keep doing this forever. Eventually, slowly the dead would win. 

"We have to retreat," Lord Davos said.

"We're holding them," the dragon queen insisted.

"Aye, we're your grace," Davos conceded. "And if we keep holding them like this the entire North will burn." 

"If that's what it takes," she responded a glimmer in her purple eyes. 

"I've ordered the evacuation of Winterfell," Jon said noting the shock around the table. Staring at the map. "Lord Davos is right. We can't go on like this. We have to draw them south." Jon pointed on the map between Long Lake and the Mountains. 

"Trap the fuckers," Tormund said. He nodded. 

"We can use dragon's to push them down on the east towards the lake. Then we can use fire on the King's Road. Keep them between the road and the White Knife. While our people move south to safety." he said. His advisors murmured in agreement. Daenerys' did not seem to like the plan nor did she disagree. Jon knew she wanted to move south.  

"And Cersei?' Lord Davos asked. "I can't imagine the Lannister Queen will let our people walk into the south?"

"Cersei will be dealt with," Daenerys said. Jon raised an eyebrow. "I will get my throne." She started to walk out of the tent. Turning back, she added. "We better start moving south." The rest stayed and spent the next hour planning the retreat and the further evacuation of Winterfell's people. Only the most hardened soldiers would remain. 

They moved with speed after the meeting. The moon had just risen in the sky. Jon noticed a greyness in the dark while he walked through the camps. The next dawn would not be a false one.  Within hours the camp was ready to move. And move they did, reaching Stark lands in a sennight. 

When Winterfell came into Jon pushed his horse against the wind. The raven's message from Sansa in his saddle bag. Jon's determination was tempered by his frustration. He belonged with his men not riding south to play politics. 

The Night King and Viserion stayed hidden, elusive. This is all part of the plan, he tried to remind himself. They would lead the Night King south.  _Perhaps, he would melt._   Jon would see to statecraft while a trap was set. Ghost ran ahead of him eager to reach the castle. Ahead on the battlements, a lone tall figure stood. Hooded with torches on either side of them, Jon could see long pieces of braided hair been blown to side. A snowy white owl was perched next to her.   _My Queen, my daughter,_  His heart pounded in his chest reminding him why he had come back home.  

Daenerys may have stayed at the front a day longer with Drogon and Rhaegal, her men had not. Wintertown bulged out from the walls of Winterfell. Filled with soldiers preparing for battle. There were tents and Targaryen banners, the Unsullied and half of the Dothraki fighters. The ones not left in the South surrounded Winterfell. Jon did not like the feeling of so many foreign fighters on his land. _And Lord Tyrion is here_. A thought that he liked even less. The crowd in the town caused him to slow his horse. Remembering he was king, Jon decided not run them down. 

Entering the gates, Jon jumped from his stallion. Groomsmen rushed to meet them. He scanned the yard, where was she. Arya approached him first, He grabbed his little sister tightly. "Where are they," he asked. Arya looked up to where Sansa was now standing on the cover walkway watching them. She gave Jon a small smile. He let go of Arya and began to walk toward the stairs. Until he felt a firm hand on his arm.  

"Inside," Arya said speaking low so only he could hear. "You have to be careful." Jon nodded watching Sansa walk back into the keep. He gave a few rushed commands to his men. While others stopped to ask him questions. Jon delegated what he could to Davos and his squire. All of it taking longer than he wanted. When he couldn't stand to wait any longer, Jon went inside Winterfell's great keep to find his Queen. 

Lady Ashara was with Sansa in her solar when Jon entered. Her daughter was in a sling wrapped around her. The table littered with papers and messages. The two women had been deep in conversation. Sansa sat at the table her auburn waves longer than he had ever seen them pulled over one shoulder tied with a blue ribbon. Ashara Dayne greeted him, in her quiet voice, her violet eyes bore into his grey ones. She quickly left the room, an eery light following her as she glided across the floors. 

Watching the door close behind Lady Ashara, Jon felt Sansa standing behind him. 

Before he turned, "Serena, she's well?" he asked a hesitation in his voice fearing the answer.

"Of course," Sansa said. "There had been a..."

"What" Jon turned to see Sansa wringing her hands. Keeping his fears at bay. 

"I didn't want to worry you," she said. Jon took a step towards her closing the small distance between them. He put his hand on her arm urging her to speak. She found the words and told him of how little Ahwrenne had gone missing. Jon felt the anger rise in his belly. When Sansa told him that she believed that the true target of the kidnapping had been Serena, Jon rushed for the door. 

"No," Sansa said grabbing his arm to stop him. "She is sleeping now. I have guards at the door of the nursery. The windows are bolted." 

Jon's breath was heavy, "I want to see my daughter," he said. 

"And you will," Sansa said. "We must be careful. Daenerys' forces are here." Jon nodded. "Lord Tyrion is here," she added. Jon inhaled.  _I know the imp is here._

"They can't know about her," Sansa said. Jon laughed at that. 

"And how do you purpose we do that?" he asked. "Our people know you were with child. They know you had a babe." Sansa walked back to the table wringing her hands. Jon watched the curve of her body in her long dark blue velvet gown with a fur collar. The waist was not defined, still, Jon could see the movement of her arse.  

He followed her across the room moving closer to her, his chest on her back. His eyes found her lips, then down toward the neckline of her blue velvet gown when she turned to him. It was cut in a v with a fur collar. He supposed it made it easier for her to nurse the child which she had insisted on doing as much as possible. The thought of nursing on Sansa's breast took over his mind.

"Jon," she said, perhaps she knew what he was thinking. Her hand found his bearded cheek bringing his eyes back up to meet her deep blue ones. "Our people are loyal they will be discreet. No announcements have been sent," she said. His mind tried to attend to the matter at hand. It was war, there had been no time to send proper announcements. Most of the realm still knew little of the King in the North or his supposed marriage to the woman who had once been his half-sister.  

"We won't lie, exactly, we just won't say anything, yet," she said. Jon narrowed his eyes, not liking this at all.  _Sansa and her secrets._  He nodded though. 

"Take me to see her," his low voice commanded. Sansa's shoulders relaxed and she took his scarred hand to walk him to the nursery. 

Passing the guards, they entered the room. Sansa told him that Lady Dayne was often here with Ahwrenne and that she had taken to help Sansa nurse. The room was empty save another young nursemaid keeping watch. Jon walked to cradle near the hearth where his daughter still slept. She was so small and tiny. Wisps of dark auburn hair on her small head, darker than her mother's but just as pretty. When Serena began to stir Jon picked her up rocking her in his arms. She opened her eyes, just enough for him to see a hint of grey.  _Stark eyes.Tully hair._  She moved her head searching for something to latch onto. Finding the sleeve of his tunic, she started to suck. Jon laughed giving her over to Sansa to nurse. 

"I won't be able to do this much longer," she said a tinge of sadness in her voice. "We must not draw attention to her. We have to keep her safe."

"You don't think someone in Daenerys' camp would try to harm a babe?" he asked. 

"It could be someone who traveled with them," Sansa thought her voice trailing off. Serena did not feed for long. She fell back asleep and Sansa placed her back in the cradle. Telling the nursemaid, to find her when the babe woke again.  

Sansa closed the door to the nursery behind her. For the first time, Jon noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes. She would only have an hour or two to sleep in between feeding their daughter. 

"Come," he said to her. Taking his queen by the hand and leading her down the hallway towards the Lord's Chamber. One of their guards followed behind them. 

"Jon there is work to do," she said. 

"You need to rest," he said turning to see a slight smile on her face. They reached the chambers to find one of Sansa's handmaid's putting away freshly washed clothing. Jon sent the girl to bring them wine and food, instructing her to leave it outside the door with the guard. 

"We need to meet with the soldiers, our bannermen, everyone will want to know what is happening," Sansa said standing near the bed.

"Aye, they'll want to eat and rest first," he said bolting the door behind them. "We should do the same." Jon took a stride towards her placing his hand around her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers. Their lips found each other's. They kissed for a long moment. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzled her face against his bearded cheeks. He lifted her just enough to help her lay on the bed. 

"This isn't resting," she said.

"It's better," Jon answered. He stood while she inched back on top of the bed furs to the lay her head on the pillows. Jon took off boots, his jerkin, and tunic. The tie holding his hair back from his face coming loose when he pulled the clothing over his head. He felt Sansa's eyes admire his chest. His manhood twitched in response. 

Crawling on to the bed, he pressed himself against her. Letting her feel how hard he was growing. She ran her hands over his chest, lifting her face to kiss him. Pulling up her gown so his hand could find her bare thighs. He kept kissing her. She moved the strands of his dark curls away from his face. His hands found her breasts. 

Sansa laughed, "You might milk me if you're not careful." Jon tried to resist the urge to do exactly that. 

"I might want to milk ya," he growled into her ear. She laughed again. He leaned back on his knees, helping her to sit up. The gown was loose. Sansa pulled at the ties, Jon lifted it over her head. He had half a mind to rip off the silken wool white shift but he let her take that off as well, promising her that next time he would indeed tear it off her. 

Sansa lay on the bed furs in nothing but her stockings. He could see the droplets of milk from her breasts. Rushing to take off his breeches, he had dreamed of this every time he closed his eyes on the battlefield. Sansa sat up once more and grazed her hand along his cock as it poked out from behind his smallclothes. Her hands pushed the small clothes down and she bit her lower lip. 

Before she could do any more, Jon stopped her urging her to lay back on the pillows. His mouth kissing her neck, collarbone, then finding it's way to her breasts. He looked up, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She inhaled pushing her chest out. Jon's mouth found her swollen nipple. Sucking the sweet milk from one breast then the other. Not too much just enough to taste her. His fingers found her wet nub. Rubbing in circles while he sucked. Sansa laid her head back sighing. 

Moving back up to kiss her again, he told her how much he loved her. Underneath him, he felt her move her legs farther apart. His cock pushed against her thighs. The wetness dripping out of her. He guided his cock to the entrance of her cunt. She spread her legs even further willing him into her which he gladly did. They moved slowly together. Her hands gripping his waist, her tongue running along his neck to his mouth.  One hand on the bed, Jon put his other in between their bodies, rubbing her nub as he thrust into her. He concentrated on his movements. Her sighs turned to moans, then a loud cry cursing the gods came out of her mouth. She panted and forced her mouth onto his. Her nails moving up his break, digging into his skin. Jon moved his hand back up near her facing, bracing himself against the bed. Thrusting harder

Stealing another kiss from her, Jon pulled his cock out of her. Urging her to roll onto her back, he knelt between her legs. Taking a moment to admire her arse, he pulled her hips up to slip his cock back into her. Pressing down into her, Jon laid on her back. She cried out again and again. Squeezing her legs together so his cock felt the tightness. Jon kissed her neck, tugging at the long braid.  _Gods_ , he wanted to do this forever. He could feel his seed wanting to burst out. Thrusting harder into her, he knew he couldn't go any longer. Pulling his cock out, he roared as his seed spilled onto her arse. He collapsed on top of her. 

Getting up to find a cloth to clean themselves, Jon breathed a sigh of satisfaction. The cloth was found by a small wash basin on a chest. Standing near the bed, he took in her naked body, the light from the hearth and candles making the copper in her hair shine like flames. He crawled back onto the bed to help clean Sansa. Then they crawled underneath the blankets and bed furs. 

Sansa was quiet.  _She's always quiet after we make love._ Jon held her for as long as he could. She rose too soon, putting her shift and gown back on. Straightening her hair, rebraiding the long waves.  Bringing in the food and wine that had been left with the guard while Jon dressed. They ate little. A knock came at the door. Jon rose to see what the guard wanted. On the other side of the door, he found Daenerys' young scribe, Missandei. 

The queen had arrived at Winterfell sooner than expected. Would they be meeting in the Great Hall, she wanted to know? Jon nodded. The scribe looked past, giving Sansa a curious glance. 

When the door closed, Sansa looked at him, "We must see to our people," she said. "The Queen's presence will make them nervous."  _As it should my love, as it should._   Taking each other's hand, they walked to the Great Hall where the Lords and Ladies were waiting. 


	3. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all thought the Long Night had ended. Brienne realized how wrong they had all been. It was not dawn that had come. No, the darkest hours of the night were upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story despite the slow updates! This winter has been something else. What I've really grown to love about this series is the ability to tell parts of the story from other POVs. It's still Jon and Sansa's story with a hint of some subplots. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and hopefully, I'll be able to update a little faster! Again thanks for your patience. As always let me know what you think in the comments!

**Brienne**

Wrapped in a heavy cloak the lady knight, walked along the battlements surveying the landscape. It was darkness, a waning crescent moon was high in the sky. The only light reflecting on the snow. If she wasn't so cold the Lady Knight would laugh. They had thought the dawn had come. The Queen in the North, the shadowbinder Lady Ashara, even the ever-brooding King had been hopeful that the Long Night was ending. The birth of the little princess brought the dawn the singers would say. That's what they all thought. They had all been wrong. 

Brienne stared up at the sky, the dark shadows of two dragons soared through the night air. The dragon queen had arrived the day before when the moon was fuller. Daenerys claimed the dragons would bring the dawn. Brienne shook her head, monsters don't feed people. 

A hooded figure was approaching Brienne. Lady Alayaya, the woman they all called Lady Yaya, was walking along the battlement. Even from several yards away, Brienne could see that the hooded cloak was a rich burgundy velvet lined with reddish, brown fox fur. It was an expensive garment, more expensive than even the cloaks Brienne's Queen wore.  

Podrick had asked Brienne why the Lady Yaya wore such fine things, wondering how a woman with no House had the coin. The more Brienne ignored his questions the more he prattled on until, he revealed that the servants said it was because she opened her legs. Brienne nearly boxed her squire's ears in for that. Told him not to repeat such things about a Lady, especially one that was close friends with Lady Mya, the new lady of the Vale. When Pod protested saying that everyone knew Lady Mya had been a bastard before winter, Brienne nearly boxed his ears in again.  _Even if it was all true. A true knight never spoke of such things._ The wars had cut down many and still, some would rise high before it was all over. Sansa called Alayaya from King's Landing a Lady and that was all that mattered.  

"Lady Brienne," she said greeting her. Lady Yaya looked up at the dragons, too. "They're amazing. Terrifying and amazing." Brienne nodded in agreement. _They are also unnatural, my Lady._

"I've been wanting a moment alone," she said to Brienne. "Ser Jaime asks after you." 

Brienne turned her head to the striking lady with a sapphire necklace sparkling underneath her cloak. She did not know what to say to someone so finely dressed. Lady Yaya had a gentleness to her and gave Brienne a warm smile. Her mouth opened and closed as if to say more. Underneath her smiles, she chooses her words carefully. There had been whispers between Sansa and Lady Ashara that the Lady Yaya received secret messages from King's Landing. She supposed that the not-so-secret messages were from Ser Jaime.

"He'll come North, To help in the battle," she finally said with conviction. The words were stuck in Brienne's throat. She put her hand on the sword at her side. Valyrian steel with a ruby-eyed lion's head for the pummel. Lady Yaya had learned her letters and Brienne had heard she continued to practice in her free time. 

"We're to go South, my lady," Brienne reminded her. "You've not left with the first group for Moat Caillin?" she asked. The evacuations had begun before the King in the North had even returned to Winterfell from the front. 

"No, my Lady," she said. "Queen Sansa has asked me to stay. We plan to leave soon with the last group." Brienne worried, _would it be soon enough._  Lady Yaya looked out from the battlements the torches lighting her face. Glints sparkled in her brown eyes, specks of green. 

"Perhaps, we'll meet Ser Jaime along the way," Lady Yaya suggested. Brienne avoided her face. There was something too familiar about the young woman. No more than her own age. 19 years? Certainly no more than 21. She was sure she had never met Lady Yaya in King's Landing. She would remember the darker complexion, her height, her cheekbones, and her fine face. 

"Perhaps," Brienne agreed after a few moments. Lady Yaya turned to give her another warm smile. 

"I believe he cares very much for you," she said. "Cersei may be mad. And Lord Tyrion is angry. But not all of House Lannister is rotten. Queen Sansa and his grace know that. Come back to the Keep. with me." 

Lady Yaya linked her arm through Brienne's. She chatted on about the dragons and how much of Westeros she had seen since leaving King's Landing.  Wondering if she would ever get to see the Summer Isles, her mother's homeland. Brienne wanted to ask who her father was, though thought the question would be too rude. 

Once they entered the castle Lady Yaya left Brienne, who had decided to find Sansa. The Queen in the North had been on edge since the disappearance and recovery of Lady Ashara's daughter. She even dared spend most of one day in her chambers speaking to no one only cradling her daughter. Brienne worried Sansa was having another episode. It had been near a year since the one she had when Jon first left for Dragonstone. She stayed in her chambers for days that time before Ashara Dayne and Lyanna Mormont convinced her, the North needed her. It was Arya and Brienne who coaxed her out of her chamber this time. 

 Sansa's anxiety only increased with the arrival of Daenerys forces and advisors.  Now, the dragon queen herself was at Winterfell. Brienne thought back with concern to the small banquet they had held the previous evening to feed their forces and introduce Daenerys. Sansa had eaten little and spoken less while she pretended not to be the Queen in the North. Brienne shook her head at the memory, did Sansa think if she wore no crown, the people would forget that his grace had taken her for his wife, that she had birthed his baby. 

The keep was warm,  _thank the seven._  The hot springs kept the castle warmer along with fires in the hearths and torches in the halls. She could not survive in the North without them. Brienne made her way to the nursery just down the hall from the Lord's Chamber. 

There was a voice coming from the room that she did not know. Bringing her hand to the sword, Brienne entered the nursery. She saw two figures facing another. Another stood closer to the hearth with their hand on their sword, too. 

Lord Reed had returned from protecting the supply lines and must've gone to visit his baby daughter. Now, he was watching his lady love, Ashara Dayne stare at a small silver-haired figure. Brienne's hand tightened around the pommel of her sword. Lady Dayne clutched her babe, Ahwrenne in her arms. The other babe that shared the nursery, the tiny princess Serena, was sleeping in the cradle next to Lady Dayne. 

 All three went silent when Brienne opened the door. Daenerys' turned to Brienne, her eyes a brighter violet then Lady Ashara's. She raised an almost invisible eyebrow in a question. 

"Forgive, me," she said with a cautious bow. "I'm looking for..her grace, Sansa." Remembering not refer to her as Queen Sansa. Brienne had been warned not to incur the wrath of the dragon queen. 

Daenerys tilted her head, appearing almost girlish, "Lady Sansa would be here?" she asked turning toward Brienne,  _She is a Queen, not a lady,_  Brienne wanted to say. 

With a little laugh, Daenerys moved closer to the cradle. "I suppose she would," the dragon queen said leaning over the babe cooing. Lady Ashara inhaled. 

"To find such lovely babes at Winterfell. Please tell Sansa Stark that Winterfell's children are quite beautiful," she said as she walked out of the nursery. Brienne watched her go. When Brienne looked at Lady Dayne, the women had her eyes closed.

"Wasn't it you, who wanted them to align with the dragon queen?" Brienne asked the moment the door closed. It seemed so long ago when the King rode south to treat with the dragon queen. He had been convinced they would need her help in the wars. Lady Ashara had pushed for the alliance. 

"They had to bring her North," she said. Lord Reed moved closer to his lady putting his arms around her, pulling her close. 

"It's dangerous, my lady," Brienne said.  _And so are you,_  she thought. The things Lady Dayne had learned as a shadowbinder while in Essos were never spoken but Brienne could imagine. 

"I know," Ashara said.

"For all of us," Brienne said. She may have brought plenty of gold dragons to aid House Stark. With those coins came the dark arts. 

"I know," Lady Ashara said again. Brienne walked out of the room. Before she left, she told Lady Ashara they would have to tell the Queen about Daenerys' visit to the nursery. The woman gave her a silent nod. 

Sansa was to be found in her solar amongst papers. Lord Davos and Samwell Tarly were speaking with her about the evacuations. She saw the Tully seal, messages from Riverrun. The people of the North would go to Moat Callin or White Harbor and then on to the Vale or Riverrun. Sansa lamented that there wouldn't be time to get enough people safely away from the Others and the army of the undead. 

When the men left the solar, Sansa gave Brienne a tiny smile and bid her sit down. There were dark circles under her eyes. The strain from the wars, the babe being brought to her breast, and the worry were taking their toll on the Queen. She was still beautiful, radiant and haunted. There were moments when Brienne caught her hand shaking. Those moments when her face was a mask and Brienne knew each day Sansa struggled to be brave for her people.

"Your grace, there is something," Brienne began. Sansa's face grew darker. Brienne cleared her throat and told Sansa of how she found Daenerys' in the nursery. She wrung her hands then picked up the fabric of skirts before smoothing it to stand. The coldness washed over her. Her face as pale as a ghost. Using kind words, Sansa sent Brienne away to rest. Doing as she was told, Brienne could only sigh. Walking to her room, her mind full of the troubles they faced. She remembered Lady Yaya's words. Perhaps, they would meet Ser Jaime on their way south. 

Brienne laid her head down in the small room she was given near the Lord's Chambers. She had a fitful sleep for a few hours. Her dreams tormenting her. She saw a lion charging a blue dragon. There were flames, a blue-white heat, a castle burning, and wolves surrounded.  The smoke clouded her eyes until she was in a dark grey haze. The flames died down, she knew she was alone with the lion. The beast moved towards her, it's green eyes never wavering. When a screech was heard overhead, Brienne shot up in bed not sure if it was her dream, or the dragon queen's pets flying over Winterfell. 

Unable to fall back asleep, she decided to have a simple meal of lentils and jerked beef. It was filling enough. Brienne shivered despite the fire in her hearth.  _The damned cold will never end._  The ever-faithful, Podrick came to tell Brienne, her grace Sansa wanted her in attendance in the Great Hall within the hour. There was to be the first official meeting with Daenerys. Brienne shuddered at the thought. 

As many of the Stark's bannerman packed in the hall. The Brotherhood without Banners including the menacing Hound. The Vale knights and the Freefolk sat where they always did on benches across from Brienne. The red-haired commander Tormund had retreated from the Nightfort and eyed her. She'd be very happy if Ser Jaime did come North. She didn't think he would like Tormund at all. The hearth blazed, torchlight danced on the stone walls. All were eager to get another glimpse of the Targaryen queen. Brienne walked to the bench closest to the high table.  Sansa sat as she always did to his grace's left with Lord Davos on his right. She noticed. Bran Stark sat next to his older sister and Arya hovered off to the side, leaning against the Wall. 

Sansa did not wear her iron and bronze tiara, the one his grace had given her. The one that fit so nicely on her head. Brienne thought perhaps there could only be one Queen in the room at a time.  _The North has already chosen their Queen._ A torchlight was behind Sansa, the glow illuminating the copper in her hair. She nodded to Brienne as she took her place on the bench. There was a murmuring throughout the room. The bannermen were anxious.  _As they should be, the dead are coming, and dragons are here._

A hush fell when the dragon queen entered with her party. The woman was dwarfed by the high ceilings. Daenerys' was striking if very small. Delicate almost, it was hard to believe she rode those dragons. Her face was otherworldly. Brienne could not decide if she was a beauty or an oddity.  _Mayhaps the dragon queen is both._  She walked forward toward the high table. It was then that Brienne noticed chairs had been placed to Lord Davos's right for Daenerys and her hand. His grace and Sansa stood to greet them. Their faces cold, impassive. The torchlight forming a halo around Brienne's queen. A shadow hung over the King in the North's face. Brienne had never worshipped the old gods, the Gods that Northerners claimed lived in the trees and streams of their land. Brienne thought that could not be right. The old Gods of Winter sit at the high table of Winterfell. 

Daenerys took the seat offered to her. Lord Tyrion, the imp even smaller than his Queen, sat next to her. Brienne watched him eye Sansa. When he had kissed her hand in a greeting, Brienne swore she heard the King in the North growl. 

The King spoke to the gathered people of the battles they fought to the North. He praised the help Daenerys had given them. A smile forming on the dragon queen's face. Sansa reported on the evacuations. Lord Davos reported on news from the south. The forces that Daenerys had left in the Reach and Crownlands were managing to keep Cersei contained, almost trapped in King's Landing. 

Tyrion spoke then, "We do have concerns." Sansa and her King both turned to the imp. This had not been discussed by the looks of it. "Keeping our forces split is not sustainable."

King Jon stared at the man. "It's what was agreed upon."

Daenerys' spoke her mouth curving up, "My hand speaks too bluntly. We would just like to strengthen our alliance."

Sansa looked down at her hands quickly before looking back out at the hall. Brienne found herself shifting at her place on the bench. 

"And what do you propose?" the King asked. 

Daenerys smiled even wider, "Well it seems I don't even have to propose anything. It seems that an alliance already exists."

"I'm referring to the marriage between Lady Sansa and my hand Lord Tyrion," she said.

Lord Davos spoke now, "A marriage forced on a young girl," he responded. 

"The wedding was in the Great Sept of Baelor? Was it not?" she reminded them. "A perfectly legitimate marriage that only needs putting to bed. For the alliance."

The Great Hall seethed. Sansa's face was frozen. Jon sprang up from his chair. Daenerys cocked her head to one side. Protests could be heard. Sansa whispered ever so slightly, "I don't understand."

"Was I unclear?" Daenerys said. "The marriage must be consummated. Lady Sansa's marriage to Lord Tyrion that is. Unless there is a reason that it should not be reinstated?" 

Men in the back hollered "She is a Queen and Queen in the North." Young Lady Lyanna Mormont stood to speak her mind, "She may have been a Lady when she married Lord Tyrion. Sansa is our Queen, now." Whispered could be heard about the Princess amongst some of the Northerners. When one of the Lords of House Hornwood gave them a menacing look, they shut their mouths quickly. Brienne remembered Sansa's instructions, the princess babe was not to be mentioned. 

Jon continued to glare at them both, Daenerys and Tyrion. Sansa blinked, staring straight ahead. Brienne noticed Arya Stark who had said nothing during the proceedings leave the room. 

"You wish for the Northern Kingdom. I wish for stability in the realm." There was more rumbling. Brienne thought that Daenerys wished for the Iron Throne. 

"The dead are not defeated, yet," Sansa said remaining in her seat. "They may come any moment. And you would rather talk of marriage."

"We've pushed them back and if you'd like our continued support. There are a few things we'd like." Sansa looked to Jon, her cool reservation gone, Brienne saw the anger on her face. 

"A wedding in a sept seems more official than one in front of a tree," the dragon queen said.

And might I remind you," Daenerys continued. "Westeros has never allowed a woman to have two husbands." Perhaps they should thought Brienne. 

"Never," Jon growled. From where she sat Brienne noticed Sansa's arm move toward the King in the North. Her hand touching his thigh. He seemed to calm. Daenerys laid her final threat saying she would have to fly South finish off Cersei unless there was the marriage between Sansa and Tyrion were re-instated. She expected an answer by the time the new moon rose. That was barely two-days time. Brienne closed her eyes. The meeting ended with that. 

Leaving Lord Davos to talk with the Lords about evacuations and Lord Royce and the Brotherhood with Banners to talk defenses. 

There was a silence colder than ice between the King and his Queen. Brienne followed behind the couple while they walked back to the Lord's Chamber. Sansa stopped outside the nursery first. Samwell Tarly's lady, Gilly, had stayed in the room with little Serena while the others were at the meeting of the bannermen. Sansa spoke quietly to her, asking her to bring Serena to the Lord's Chamber when the babe woke. 

Brienne continued to keep her distance while she walked behind the King and Sansa. She was given a slight look back when they reached the door of the Lord's Chamber. Sansa nodded to her. Brienne was to watch the door. 

They spoke in strained voices on the other side of the door, "We were warned of this," Sansa told the king. Followed by tense words saying that the dragon queen would "make their daughter a bastard." Jon continued to growl "Never".

The sounds coming from the room grew louder, making Brienne close her eyes and shudder. They were worse than when Sansa woke screaming from her nightmares. The wolves were fighting. A pitcher crashed against the wall, there was heavy breathing. A chair flung on to the floor. The King begging that Sansa say something. Brienne heard the Queen asked in a soft voice, "What choice do we have."  The king growled another response. Sansa kept repeating in a soft voice, "This is your fault, your fault." Brienne pictured her wringing her hands and blinking. 

The calm came when Sansa could be heard asking "What will we do?" and Jon answered, "I don't know." The sounds a bed creaking and low moans. Brienne had learned to stop listening. She didn't know when the moans stopped, only noticing when it had been quiet for some time. Muffled whispers could be heard. Sansa opened the door half her face hidden in shadows. Her hair falling over her eyes, red marks on her neck. The king was further back in the darkness of the room, a shirtless form in the shadows. 

"Lady Brienne, tell Gilly to bring my daughter and please find my sister," she said. Brienne nodded. As she walked away, Sansa added, "It's time you go to see Ser Jaime. We'll need his help."  
Brienne froze for a moment and turned back to Sansa, "Of course," she said before continuing down the hall. She did not want to think about how Ser Jaime could help them.  _There was no time._ They had two days to give the dragon queen the answer she wanted. Two days to prepare for another sort-of battle. Two-days of darkness, not even the moon to light their way. Brienne found herself wishing for a sept to pray to the Mother.  _Protect us, show us mercy._  But Winterfell's Sept had been burned during the War of the Five Kings. Sansa had refused to re-build it. The Old Gods ruled here while Lady Ashara's shadows play their games. Brienne felt so-very cold. 


	4. Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Coming out of his vision, Bran missed the summer, mourned for the summer children they had been. He called for his sister who was nearby to take him back to the castle. For once Arya didn't ask him what he saw. Bran didn't have the heart to tell. Jon's always loved Sansa even when they were young and Arya thought Jon loved her most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for your patience with this story! I have every intention of finishing it and continuing this series. I have so many ideas for it. ;-) I've been re-working the outline for the rest of this part. Fingers crossed I'll be working on it a little more often.

**Bran**

The boy wondered through the Godswood, the ancient trees standing sentinel. Bits of sunlight peeking through the leaves. The moss on the ground soft to touch. He followed the sound of singing, a melody in a high pretty voice. A song of heroes and their ladies. Through, the branches he saw her, Sansa, with her long auburn waves hanging down her back. She was so young, her cheeks flushed pink. The light gray wolf was with her. She knelt beside the beast brushing her while she sang.

Bran saw it before, Sansa did. The flash of white deeper in the trees darting around the clearing. Her wolf she called Lady sensed the other beast too. The wolf twitched its large ears, moving its head in the direction of the movement. Sansa stopped her song, aware that they were not alone.

The white wolf, a smaller version of Ghost, was next to Bran. Sansa's stare was fixed on them. It's not possible she could see me he thought. Ghost approached the other wolf, nudging Lady with his nose. She nipped at him then turned to run off into the woods leaving Sansa with her mouth open, brush in hand. Ghost was on Lady's heels. Sansa stood shocked for a moment before disappearing into the ancient trees after them calling for Lady while she ran.

Bran felt someone brush past him, almost walking into him. Jon was quick, following the trail of the wolves and Sansa. Bran stayed back letting them run ahead of him. There was a laughing sound in the distance. He thought he heard Sansa say something in surprise then apologize. Jon mumbled his words, telling her there was nothing to apologize for.

When Bran came upon them again, they were with their wolves deeper in the Godswood near a hot spring. The two wolves were playing in the water. Jon's eyes were intense on Sansa before he made an abrupt turn, running back to the castle not waiting for Ghost.

Coming out of his vision, Bran missed the summer, mourned for the summer children they had been. He called for his sister who was nearby to take him back to the castle. For once Arya didn't ask him what he saw. Bran didn't have the heart to tell.  _Jon's always loved Sansa even when they were young and Arya thought Jon loved her most._

The whole castle was full of activity. Soldiers in the yard, the forge working all hours making weapons, wagons being packed headed for the front-lines, others going south along the evacuation routes. Jon wanted Bran to go with the next group headed for White Harbor. He insisted they would need his help at Winterfell.

They reached the sitting room adjacent to Bran's bedchamber. Arya wheeled his chair close to the fire. There was a table against the wall filled with books and scrolls. Jon's friend Sam often worked in the room, talking with Bran about his various findings. He meant to find a way to defeat the Others with Bran's help. But Bran knew it was he who must find a way with Sam's help.

Arya brought them both food from the kitchen to share. Soon Sam came to talk with Bran. Sam hypothesized as to why the days were still dark. Only the slightest shifts in the darkness to tell whether it was morning or afternoon. They burned a candle each day to know how much time had past. And used the waning of the moon when it was not covered by clouds to count the months. Bran listened but said he had seen nothing in his visions to give them any insight into why night lasted for moons on end.

When Arya returned hours later to bring more food, Sam took his leave. He muttered something confusing about advice Jon wanted.

"I saw Jon and Sansa before we all left," he said to Arya when they were alone. Bran felt the odd need to unburden himself of his vision after all. Leaving out the details to spare his sister's feelings. He preferred Meera's company but Meera had gone with the first group of evacuations for Moat Callin. It was Arya who had taken it upon herself to watch over him which included pushing him around the castle in his special chair with wheels.

"And how is that supposed to help Sansa now?" she asked. Bran didn't have an answer for that.

"You've got to keep trying," she said. Bran started to agree with her when there was a knock at the door. Arya jumped up to open it. He caught a glimpse of silvery pale hair. The dragon queen was paying him a visit.

His sister mumbled a greeting. Bran spoke over her, bidding the dragon queen to come closer to the warmth of the fire. He pretended not to hear Arya snort.

The dragon queen entered the room smiling at him and his sister. Arya went to sit on the bed. She pulled out her dagger and began flipping it in the air. There was a cough from next to him where the dragon queen was standing. Arya was doing her best to ignore them both.

"I'd like us to be friends," Daenerys said, her hand on the mantle. She was standing as close to the fire as she could.

Arya glared at her, "Why?"

"I heard you spent time in Braavos," she said turning to take in Arya. "I lived there once too," Daenerys added. Arya ignored her scratching a side table with the tip of her dagger. Bran narrowed his eyes at his sister. It was fine for her to be angry but did she have to ruin the furniture.

"No, why are you here," she asked still scratching.

"To save the North," Daenerys took a step towards Arya.

"I thought you came to get your dragon back?" said Bran remembering his visions of Rhaegal following Jon into the North. Daenerys stared a Bran and gave him a smile.

"Well, my dragon showed me that your people needed my help," she said. Arya snorted again louder than before.

"No, why are you in Westeros?" she asked.

"Lannisters did horrible things to your family," Daenerys said. "I came to end their rule."   
  
Bran became confused. That was not what he remembered from his visions. "I thought you came to take back what is yours?" he asked the dragon queen.

Daenerys grew flustered, she straightened her back even still, she was a small woman. Arya was taller than her. "I came to take Westeros back from tyrants, from the Lannisters. We have a common enemy," she said.

"And you want my sister to be married to one," Arya stated.

"Tyrion is different," she said clasping her hands together.

"He killed his father," Arya said.

"Didn't his father kill your brother and mother?" Daenerys said. Arya stood then to face the dragon queen her dagger at her side.

"Don't ever speak of my brother and mother," she glared at the dragon queen.

"My apologies, Lady Arya," Daenerys said.

Daenerys turned to leave the room. Before exiting she added, "I do want to help the North. Even if you don't want to believe that."

"And I assure you the North remembers, your grace," Arya said. All Bran could hear was the acid in his sister's voice. With that, the door slammed behind the dragon queen.

Arya shook her head staring at the door. "We can't let Tyrion try to claim his marriage to Sansa," she said. Bran sighed. Arya chewed her lip in thought.

"Take me back to the Godswood," he told her.

Arya shrugged, "Fine," she said, moving behind his chair to push him. They found their way outside to the castle yard. She chattered the whole way to the woods, forgetting her resignation moments before. Stopping twice, once to greet a stableboy, and a second time to share a jape with a kitchen maid who was walking across the yard. Bran wished Meera was here for the about the tenth time that day.

They could see a half-moon that night. There were touches that lit the path through the Godswood. Sansa had them added for Bran. Pushing him under the heart tree, Arya asked him questions. What did he hope to see this time? How close was the army of the dead? Bran glanced at his elder sister. She was only two years older than him but he felt he was the older one. He told her it was better if she was quiet. Arya started kicking snow while Bran scanned the sky. Listening for the sound, the flap flapping of wings.

Often the visions came fast and furious. People were matching south, dragons screeching in the air, smoke, snow, smoke, snow. Those had been visions he had days before. He wouldn't have more of those now. Nor would he visit Winterfell in summer, filled with children's laughter. Those visions wouldn't help them now. No, he had to try to warg into the dragon. He had to take one of her dragons.

Just when he thought she wouldn't come, he heard the telltale beating of wings. Rhaegal was close. She was coming to him. A shadow came cast over the Godswood. Arya cursed to herself. Bran's eyes rolled back into his head.

Rhaegal didn't want him there. She fought to keep him out of her mind. Bran was patient, gentle with her. Her will to resist gradually decreased. This wasn't the first time he had tried since the dragons arrived at Winterfell. Most days she pushed out. Once he had said in for several minutes. This time he didn't attempt to control her. Bran found it best when he watched her mind. With that he found himself flying. Soaring above the castle. flying higher and higher.

The old 3-eyed crow was right, this was better than walking, or running, or climbing. Bran saw the battle at a standstill, not far North. The Night King's army moving around Long Lake. The dead would be there soon, very soon.  He stayed with Rhaegal for a long time until Arya nudged him awake. It was time to go back to the Keep.

When they arrived in his chambers, Jon was waiting for him. Sitting in front of him leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. The large white direwolf was with him pacing in front of the hearth.

"The Night King is close," he said to the man who had once been his half-brother. Jon's eyes narrowed, they already knew that.

"Nothing about Tryion," Jon asked rubbing his hands together working his scarred sword hand with his other. "Nothing we can do?"

Bran wished he had a better answer for Jon. He saw the pain on his face when Bran shook his head. "We have to defeat the Night King and the army of the dead first," Bran said not telling Jon that he spent the time flying inside of Rhaegal's head.  _That would just worry him more._

"Seven hells," Arya spat.

"That man wants my wife. Says Sansa is his. That our daughter is his by law," Jon said. He glared at the flames. Bran thought the man that had once been his half-brother and was now a king, appeared more the wolf than ever before.

"We have so many enemies. Sansa should keep her Lady Knight close," Bran advised. It was all he had for Jon.

Jon grunted. "Too late, Lady Brienne rode south today to meet Jaime Lannister at Moat Caillen." Bran sighed at this news.

"I'm sending you all to White Harbor," he said. Arya and Bran both protested. "I don't want to hear it. It's too dangerous between Daenerys and the Night King."

"There's no time," Bran said.

"What do you mean there's no time," Jon said. "We're holding them back."

"Not for much longer. The Night King is coming. The Others are coming," Bran said. He turned to face Jon. He had to make him understand. His eyes watered, "Nothing else matters, not the Iron Throne, not who's married to who."

"You'll go to White Harbor with the next evacuation," Jon said. Bran wished he could shake Jon. 

"I have to fly," he said. Jon needed his help. 

"How..." Jon started to ask. Bran knew Jon knew the answer to how. He shook his head, "Bran, I don't think it's a good idea."  _Too late,_  Bran thought.

"Warging into wolves or birds is one thing," Arya added. Bran gave his sister side-eye. Of all the people in this family Arya should understand. She wore other people's faces. 'Yes, but they're dead,' she had told him when he questioned her about it.

"You need my help," he said to Jon. "No one else can do it."

"I need you safe," Jon said. "Both of you." Arya wanted to protest but Jon raised a hand to her.

He stood and walked out of the door letting it slam behind. Arya and Bran looked at each other. Bran wondered if slamming doors was a Targaryen trait.

"We aren't going anywhere," Arya said.

"There won't be time for us to leave," Bran said. For the first time since they had reunited, Arya grabbed his hand. For the first time, Arya looked scared.  

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Sansa will be together soon probably the next chapter! :-)


End file.
